


Up in Lights

by lovejoybliss



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejoybliss/pseuds/lovejoybliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the tumblr Kadam AU Saturday prompt "Bachelor Auction." Not B/Klaine friendly. Kurt's injuries in Bash are mentioned. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in Lights

"Kurt, what am I going to do?"

Kurt Hummel waited back stage with his fiancé Blaine Anderson. They had both been asked to volunteer, along with several other NYADA students, to be auctioned off as dates to donors to a center that helped LGBT kids in the city.

Kurt adjusted the 18 carat gold and royal blue cloisonné bluebird cufflinks on the French cuffs of his dress shirt, and straightened out his pearl grey Vivienne Westwood tuxedo, on loan from Isabelle.

Kurt considered Blaine in his classic black Brooks Brothers tuxedo. A safer choice. More traditional. More masculine, Kurt had to grudgingly admit. But who said fashion had a gender anyway?

"About what?" Kurt said to his love.

"About  _June_ ," said Blaine in a plaintive tone.

Blaine had finally admitted that it was a lie that June Dolloway wanted to help Kurt become a performer. Kurt was working hard on ignoring the nagging realization that lying still came so easily to Blaine, something he tried not to dwell on. But he realized, too, that Blaine only wanted what was best for him. Blaine would never want to hurt him.

 _But was that really true?_  The little devil on his left shoulder nagged him.

_How can you say he never wanted to hurt you when Blaine went after you in combat class when the crack in your skull wasn't even fully healed yet?_

_That was my fault_ , Kurt scolded himself, _for going back to school too quickly._  Although the admiring glances from his classmates had made it worthwhile, as had the two flattering phone numbers slipped into his hand that he didn't dare tell Blaine about.

While he had hated missing class at the time, the horrible stomach flu he had come down with the next day had given him another week's rest for his injuries that had been sorely needed.

Until Blaine started making pointed remarks about how Corbin, who Blaine insisted on calling  _The Yeah You Will Guy_ , was out with the flu too, and the accusations began to fly.

And Blaine would not give it a rest.

But that just meant Blaine loved him, right?

Right?

Kurt sighed.

"You're not even listening," said Blaine.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I have a lot on my mind."

Blaine made a huffing sound.

"I need the men's room. I'll be back in a minute," said Blaine, leaning over to drop a kiss on Kurt's cheek before he left.

Kurt stood in the wings, and heard the click of high heels on the wooden floor. On the other side of one of the curtains back stage, he heard a female voice.

"I have him right where I want him," said the woman.

It was June Dolloway.

"What do you mean?" asked a deep voice that Kurt recognized as one of the major donors for the event. Bruce Hartwell was a wealthy older philanthropist who the press frequently claimed was dating June, but his admiring glances at Kurt had left him skeptical.

"I mean when I told him I could get him his own show in Hollywood, he folded faster than a card table."

"You don't mean….

"I mean he was very attentive to my needs, if you get what I mean."

"You're disgusting."

"You're just jealous because you want him for yourself."

"That is not the way I do business and you know it. If you have to use the casting couch to get any action, that just shows how desperate you are," the man hissed.

"Yeah. Sure," said June in a condescending tone. "I've seen the way you look at him."

"The only way I look at him is with amazement that a man under thirty dresses worse than most of my friends. And I'm seventy five years old!"

"Sure, Bruce. Whatever you say."

"If you ask me, his boyfriend is the attractive one. But I don't go after  _children_ ," Bruce sneered. "And I  _still_  do  _not_  approve of…"

"Oh _hello_  Blaine," said June. "Are you almost  _ready_  for the auction?

There was no mistaking what she meant.

"You bet, June!" said Blaine cheerfully. Smoothly.

The bile rose in Kurt's mouth as Blaine stepped from behind the curtain.

"Are you ready, Kurt?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt a dazzling smile.

Kurt's chin was on the ground, but he used the force of all the acting skill he possessed.

"Never more ready in my life," he said smoothly, but he was unable to keep all of the anger out of his voice, or his eyes.

Blaine knitted his brows together, looking at him curiously, and a worried look passed over his face, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"And our next bachelor is NYADA's own Kurt Hummel!" boomed a voice over the sound system.

Kurt stood up straight, put his game face on, and strutted onto the catwalk to the sounds of  _I'm_ _Too Sexy._

"Kurt is a sophomore majoring in musical theater, and an intern at Vogue. He is also a singing waiter bestowing his lovely countertenor voice upon the lucky customers at the Spotlight Diner!"

The crowd cheered.

"Kurt enjoys long walks down Broadway, writing his own musicals, and in his spare time he volunteers with charities that help animals and the elderly."

"Awwwww!" Kurt heard from two white-haired women in the front row, and he saw them raise their paddles to bid for him.

Kurt glanced around the audience to see several more men and women raising their paddles into the air. He smiled at each of them as his eyes swept the room. This was for a good cause and he knew how to work the room.

It was also a great opportunity to network with professionals in the performing arts industry.  _And those who are not so professional,_  he thought as his eyes swept over June and he gave her a sweet smile which was met with her pursing her lips tightly together and looking away.

He saw Brody, whose paddle was raised (that sweetheart) and Isabelle, her paddle held high, a beaming smile on her face.

And then he saw him.

The messy blond hair. The sleepy bedroom eyes. The smile that had started a slow burn in Kurt that had never gone out. The handsome face that stopped his breath.

The biggest mistake of his life that Kurt had made when he let him go.

He looked at June, smirking at him from her chair.

He thought of Blaine, standing backstage without a trace of guilt or remorse on his face.

And without any regret at all, Kurt smiled warmly at Adam.

And winked.

Kurt shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over his shoulder, holding it up with two graceful fingers.

And then he turned around, put a sway in his hips, and strutted back up the catwalk.

The crowd went wild.

When it was all over and Kurt sashayed back stage, he caught the cold eyes of his beloved on him.

Accusing.

Angry.

"Go ahead, Blaine. June is waiting. And you wouldn't want her to be  _disappointed_ ," Kurt said pointedly.

Blaine swallowed hard, looking frightened for a moment. And then he schooled his features into a pleasant expression before heading confidently on the stage.

"I hope you trip," muttered Kurt.

* * *

When the auction was over, the bachelors took a break backstage before heading into the ballroom nearby for a mixer.

In the gorgeous, ornate old room, they would be notified who had won them for an evening, and get to know their dates a bit, and discuss where they would be going with them.

Contracts would be signed, with a code of conduct for each party, to set boundaries and avoid any impropriety. The bar was open for anyone who wanted a cocktail.

Before they went into the ballroom, Kurt stepped up to Blaine in the hallway.

"I need to talk to you, Blaine."

"But June is waiting for me…Kurt."

"Yeah. I know. About that…"

"I really need to talk to you about your jealousy," scolded Blaine. "I can't believe after everything I've done for you, that you can't be happy for me. I can't believe you would be so selfish and try to ruin my chances with her…with her show."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," said Kurt in an icy tone. "And that is why I'm setting you free."

Kurt took the ring off his finger and handed it to Blaine

"You're breaking up with me? NOW? How could you do this to me? Do you want me to look bad?"

Blaine looked around the hallway, clearly worried about who was watching.

"Don't worry, Blaine. You will never have to worry about me making you look bad again."

Blaine grabbed Kurt by the arm and squeezed it just a little too hard.

"Look you little bitch, if you think you can just…"

"Everything okay here?"

There Adam stood, looking as handsome as ever in a simple black suit, slightly too big on him, with a royal purple tie, his hair messy from that endearing old habit he had of constantly running his hands through it.

He looked delicious and Kurt wanted to eat him up on the spot.

"Adam. It's so good to see you."

"You too. Is Blaine giving you any trouble?" Adam asked, his eyes fixed on Blaine, whose expression resembled an angry and petulant child.

"No trouble. I was just talking to my ex-boyfriend here," said Kurt, trying to keep the anger and the pain out of his voice, and speaking with more confidence than he felt.

"And telling him to leave me the hell alone."

"May I escort you into the ballroom?" asked Adam.

Kurt took the offered arm and walked away with his former lover.

"Thank you, Adam. You didn't have to do that."

"It's fine," said Adam soothingly. "I know you could have handled it yourself, but I thought some backup might be helpful."

"You're  _still_  always there for me no matter how I treat you. Don't think I'm not grateful. I still can't believe you were willing to be my friend after I told everyone you kicked me out of the Apples."

Adam's gaze softened. "If it made thing easier for you, I was glad to do it."

"Blaine just  _wouldn't_  let it go. He kept saying the only reason I would stay in the Apples is if I was cheating on him with you."

"The space did us both good, I suppose," said Adam very quietly.

"I really missed you," said Kurt. "And I'd love to catch up, but I have to go find out who won me in the auction."

"Ah. Well, don't tell anyone I told you prematurely, but that would be me."

Kurt's face lit up.

"You don't have to go out with me. I did it for the cause. I would completely understand if you don't feel comfortable going on a date with me, however platonic it might be."

"No, Adam. I would love to go out with you. As friends."

Kurt looked deeply in Adam's eyes.

_For now._

* * *

_One year later_

It was another quiet Friday night at home. On the couch in Bushwick, Kurt reached for the remote and turned on the TV. It had a been a long week at NYADA and Kurt was exhausted. He flipped around the dial for a bit, settling on a show about celebrity news.

_The ratings figures for this season have just been released, and Up in Lights, the comedy about Broadway hopefuls starring teen heart throb Blaine Anderson, is among the casualties for next season._

Kurt's chin dropped.

_The show was first in its time slot in the fall, but dropping ratings have spelled the end of the once-promising new show._

_Hollywood has been abuzz in recent days with rumors that Blaine Anderson has been secretly dating Rachel Berry, the actress who plays his on-screen love interest, while cheating on her with a long list of young, eligible Tinsel Town bachelors._

"Oh good grief," Kurt muttered.

_While the pair insist they are just good friends, disbelieving fans are taking their grief about the end of the pairing to social media tonight. Reportedly "Blainchel are soulmates" is a trending topic world-wide at this time._

Kurt chuckled.

"What's so funny, darling?"

Adam had just walked out of the bathroom, his hair wet, his bare chest glistening with water droplets, a towel wrapped around his slim waist.

"Guess what show got cancelled."

"Hmmm," said Adam. He laid a long finger on his lips and looked up to one side, pretending to consider the question.

"Well, if it's not a show about a devastatingly handsome young man named Kurt Hummel and his charming and  _extremely_  lucky boyfriend Adam Crawford, then I'm not interested."

Kurt stood and walked over to Adam.

"Me either," he whispered into Adam's mouth, before claiming his lips in a kiss, and reaching down to tug the towel off of Adam's hips.


End file.
